dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 16
Other Characters: * Lorenz, Gavonian spy Antagonists: * Resbian soldiers and guards Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 14" | Synopsis2 = The big shots and their crew find the empty lifeboat but Spike and Pincus and their friend have escaped onto the shore. They build a fire. The big yacht slows to half speed and patrols the vicinity, also lowering a boat to send ashore a search party. They search all night without finding anything, but in the morning they are discovered by Spike and Pincus' friend, who is now a deserter from their ranks. Pincus spots a village off in the distance and they hike inland towards it. They have arrived in Patrania. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * sailor Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht * stolen lifeboat | Writer3_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer3_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 5" | Synopsis3 = D'Artagnan kills Bernajoux, of the Cardinal's Guard, in a private duel. This expands into a larger melee, between the four Musketeers and a handful of Cardinal's Guards, and then into a brawl, between entire companies of swordsmen. M. de Treville resolves to call upon M. de la Tremouille, to resolve this matter. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Cardinal's Guards ** Bernajoux ** his two friends Other Characters: * M. de la Tremouille Locations: * , the ** a public garden ** a lonely street ** M. de Treville's chalet ** Royal Palace | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Dr. Occult: "Koth and the Seven, Part 4" | Synopsis4 = Dr. Occult and Zator are cornered in an Egyptian tomb as Koth's minions swarm into the chamber. Occult finds and dons the Magic Belt, and with a brush of his finger across one button, sends himself tumbling into mid-air. Just as Zator is about to be slashed by an assassin, another touched button causes the killer to turn to stone, topple, and shatter! His compatriots flee in panic. Occult and Zator again journey thru the etherworld and reach the hidden Realm of the Seven. The Leader of the Seven tells Dr. Occult of the origin of the enmity between themselves and Koth. Many eons ago, an alien spacecraft had crashed upon the young Earth, and the survivors were wiped out almost completely, by primordial humans. Koth alone survived, and still survives, and has waged war upon mankind for its entire history. Several entire civilizations have been toppled by Koth, and even now, in an unknown location, Koth is marshaling his fantastic legions and marching toward the World of Man! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Fantastic Legions Locations: * ** ancient tomb * ** Realm of the Seven * Etherworld Items: * Magic Sword * Magic Belt | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle5 = Sea Gold: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 14" | Synopsis5 = On a pier in a lagoon in the South Seas, Captain Grim regales his shipmates with the tale, from his youth, of Captain Angus MacPherson and the Ariel, and of the trouble between Mr. Wilson and Mr. Tyner. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: ** Holcomb ** Slim Other Characters: * Capt. Angus MacPherson * Buck Wilson, first mate * Mr. Tyner, second mate * Chips, apprentice * Sail Maker, apprentice Locations: * a South Sea Lagoon Vehicles: * 3-masted, square-rigged, packet ship "Ariel" | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 15" | Synopsis6 = While Wilfred is rescued by the Black Knight and Rowena is saved by Cedric, Athelstane mistakenly believes that Rebecca, riding away with the Templar, is Rowena. Athelstane tries to fight the Templar and is killed. Towing Rebecca behind him the Templar gallops away, leaving the castle's defense to the foot soldiers. Ulrica the arsonist hag perishes in the flames. Then the victors rush in and the looting begins. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * The Black Knight * Rebecca Antagonists: * the Templar * Ulrica Other Characters: * Athelstane * Wamba Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle7 = Pep Morgan: "49 - 5 - Ambidexterous - 49 - 5" | Synopsis7 = Two creeps try to car-jack Pep and his pals, who beat the daylights out of them instead. Pep hurts his hand in the process but still plays in the big game and throws a left-handed lateral pass to the quarterback, who scores the winning touchdown. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Riverdale Football Team ** Chuck Kelly ** Tubs Miller ** Lank O'Doul Antagonists: * two hoodlums Locations: * Riverdale Vehicles * Pep's Flivver | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle8 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 13" | Synopsis8 = The merchantman "Falcon", closely escorted by the sloop-of-war "Hornet", arrives at St. Augustine, and begins offloading cargo. The Falcon's owner/commander, Captain Hale, is in cahoots with the pirate Captain Dorgan, and is smuggling guns. Jack Dewey, who knows about the guns, is their prisoner. Their old plan is compromised, so Dorgan orders Hale to sail to Africa, and load up with a cargo of slaves instead. Dewey is brought along, and soon learns that Hale is working for Dorgan, whom the Navy has been hunting for months. The USS Hornet is still in the vicinity, and Dewey uses flags to signal that there's trouble aboard the Falcon. The Hornet opens fire on the the Falcon, with grapeshot, and Thorn's crewmen tie Dewey to the main mast. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith ** Hornet crew Antagonists: * Captain Dorgan, Free-booter and Blackbirder ** his crew of pirates and mutineers * Captain Hale ** Falcon crew *** Bosun Thorn Vehicles: * , brig-rigged sloop-of-war * Hale's armed merchantman, "Falcon", brig-rigged freighter Era: * Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle9 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 16" | Synopsis9 = In a passageway among the sewers under Paris, Barry O'Neill has shot Fang Gow. The earlier explosion may have broken the city's gas main; the chamber floods with white vapor, which soon dissipates, but when it does, the body of Fang Gow is gone! Only his hat is left behind, and Barry grabs it on their way out. O'Neill and Le Grand find their way back up to street level, where the Gendarmes are pitching in with rescue work, from the earlier explosion. Le Grand orders every man present to rush into the sewer system and search for Fang Gow. But soon, back at the Police Station, Le Grand receives word that his daughter has been kidnaped! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Parisian Gendarmes Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Locations: * ** Sewer System ** Police HQ | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 2" | Synopsis10 = Captain Waldo assigns Sgt. Montague to assist Mark Marson in seeking out the missing Professor Hillary. Waldo believes that the Red People are the culprits and that they're likely to be still in Ciralia. Gail Hillary will be accompanying Marson and Montague on this case, over Marson's objections. All of this is being spied upon and reported to Sarno, in his palace on the Red Planet, who deploys his operatives to lay a trap for Marson's team. Flying across Ciralia in his Giro Car, Marson spots the ambush, but flies into it anyway, in order to come to grips with the enemy right away. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Interplanetary Police ** Captain Waldo ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Monarch Sarno ** Operative 26 ** Operative 53 Other Characters: * Professor Hillary Era: * 2060 Locations: * ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ *** nearby tower (Red People Hideout) *** North River * ** Palace of Sarno Items: * Plans for Professor Hillary's Giant Sun Ray Cannon * Sarno's Spaceaphone communications system Vehicles: * Marson's Super Giro Car * other giro cars | Writer11_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler11_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker11_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle11 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 4" | Synopsis11 = Tom and Jack Bradley live in the depths of the forest for many months. They meet a fugitive named Harry Matson. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson Locations: * Old Jug Mountain | Writer12_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler12_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker12_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle12 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 8" | Synopsis12 = On the cliff edge of Red Bridge Gorge, under the railroad bridge, Jake is fighting hand to hand with Slick Carter and his two remaining henchmen, when Agent Malvern and his prisoner Dawkins arrive, and meet up with Ed. Grabbing Jake for a hostage, the thugs scurry into their hide-out, but Malvern already knows where that is. Still, when they get there, the bad guys are gone. On the tracks above, the thugs have found a freight locomotive, and started it up, and are now departing rapidly. Malvern releases Dawkins, then he and Ed hike to a mine, farther up the Main Line, where Malvern knows that an airplane is kept. It's night by the time they get there. Malvern commandeers the airplane, he and Ed fly in pursuit of the stolen locomotive. They find it, and discretely follow it. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick Carter * Mully * 3rd hood * Mr. Dawkins Other Characters: * Agent Malvern Locations: * Red Island Railroad, Main Line ** Red Bridge Gorge, up at Copper Bluff Vehicles: * Red Island steam locomotive * Mining Company two-seat open-cockpit bi-plane | Writer13_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler13_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker13_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle13 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 4" | Synopsis13 = Brad and his new rifle take control of the room; manacles and gates are reluctantly unlocked by the Grey Men. Brad's next step is to release everybody in the dungeon, and force the guard to unlock the arsenal, arm the prisoners, storm the palace, and compel the king to restore Lorraine to her senses. The first part of that plan is working out pretty well, when old Helgar slips out a rear door and scuttles off to warn the king! | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * Grey Men * Old Helgar Locations: * ** City of the Grey Men | Writer14_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler14_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker14_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle14 = Buckskin Jim: "Little Wolf, Part 2" | Synopsis14 = Little Wolf is resentful and jealous of the newly-adopted tribe member, Jim Kenyon. They fight, and Jim trounces him, and nothing else changes. Jim brings his new friends to the settlement, where they barter skins and furs for rifles and ammunition. Little Wolf steals a rifle and some ammunition, and runs off alone; Jim pursues him; Wolf takes cover and draws a bead on Jim. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Wagon Train Settlers: * Indian Chief ** Indian Tribe Antagonists: * Little Wolf Locations: * Old West, | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle15 = Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 2" | Synopsis15 = Bob Merritt and his men have landed and pitched camp in the heart of the Alaskan Rockies. An inexperienced sentry, Saunders, has left his post to investigate a suspicious light, and is stalked by two armed men. They jump him, and carry him away. At their hide-out are two more thugs, and they try to beat some information out of Saunders, who is not talking. Meanwhile at least six armed men are stealthily approaching Merritt's camp. Bob and four other aviators have taken off from the advance camp, and are flying to scout out the interior of the dark crater. A huge cloud of vapor hovers over the extinct volcano; Bob dives his Bumblebee into it. A blinding flash appears close to Bob's plane; all five planes loop upward; and from the vapor cloud a long, snaky-looking object seems to reach for Bob's plane. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Buzz ** Dusty ** Prospector Jake ** Lefty ** Saunders (youngest) ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * at least 10 thugs Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies Vehicles: * Merritt's "Bumblebee" * Red's transport plane * Shorty's scouting biplane * other Merritt Company Planes | Writer16_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler16_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker16_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle16 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 15" | Synopsis16 = Ali Ben Saad yanks the fake beard off Wing Brady's face, and has Lynn Harding re-dressed in her own clothes, then sets them on display atop his village's wall, and begins his hostage negotiations with the arriving French Foreign Legion. Under a flag of truce, backed by three mounted riflemen, Ali Ben Saad rides out to parley with Captain Chevigny and Lieutenant Canfield, backed by two mounted riflemen. Negotiations begin. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding * ** Captain Chevigny ** Lieutenant Canfield ** Many Legionnaires Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Raiders Locations: * ** Ben Saad's stronghold | Writer17_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler17_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker17_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle17 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 16" | Synopsis17 = Jack, Dolores, and old Don Nogales are barricaded in one end of Nogales' hacienda, in a shoot-out with a large number of Pancho Villa's brigands, while some distance away, a hard-riding troop of Federales is on the way. Villa himself stealthily gets around to the back of the house, inside, and up some stairs. He lines up a pistol shot at Jack Woods' back, but Dolores spots him, and bumps Jack out of the way. By this time, the Federal Cavalry has arrived, and a larger gunfight is breaking out in the front yard. Jack shoots the gun out of Pancho Villa's hand, with this last bullet, and the two square off to fight hand-to-hand. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Mexican General ** his Federales Antagonists: * ** many brigands Locations: * , ** Rancho Nogales | Writer18_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler18_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker18_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "Hamilcar, Hannibal, Scipio" | Synopsis18 = Bobby and Binks observe the First and Second Punic Wars. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle19 = Little Linda: "Kidnaped, Part 1" | Synopsis19 = Little Linda has been kidnapped, and the Flints are waiting to hear from the kidnappers, and radio broadcasters are keeping the public updated. Meanwhile the kidnappers don't feel like staying up late to guard Linda, so they just lock her in a bedroom and tell her to stay away from the window. Well, all of Linda's new clothes have got labels sewn inside them with her name on them, so she tears out some labels and throws then out the window. Some kids find labels and take them to the cops. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint's butler * Ned Flint Other Characters: * Watson, G-Man * X42, G-Man * kids * cops Locations: * Hillsboro | Writer20_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler20_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker20_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle20 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Laswan's Judgment" | Synopsis20 = Don and Betty and Queen Zira are captured by King Laswan's whip-crackers, and imprisoned in a brightly-lit room to await Laswan's judgment. Laswan has of course never seen an atomic energy gun before, and maybe his new friend Krenon forgot to warn him about it, but they've let Don Drake hold onto his weapon in the cell. Krenon meanwhile is busy whispering with some of Laswan's soldiers, to subvert them into helping him grab that weapon. One loyal Jarovian Whipsnapper rats them out. Meanwhile Queen Zira has a private audience with King Laswan, petitioning for asylum. Meanwhile Betty and Don believe that they are being escorted to Laswan's throneroom, but instead are led, by some of Krenon's new flunkies, into another trap. Meanwhile inside a nearby mountain in Jarovia, a subterranean explosion rocks the countryside! | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Queen Zira, of Zetruria * Mystic Ruler Laswan, of Jarovia ** Jarovian Whipsnappers Antagonists: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** his renegade Whipsnappers ** the High Priests Locations: * ** Jarovia Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer24_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler24_1 = Sven Elven | Inker24_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle24 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 5" | Synopsis24 = An unseen gunman has killed one of the mutineers on the beach at Moraga Island. The mutinous former first mate directs the crew to withdraw from the beach, taking Captain Dennis and Jeff Roberts with them, to a cave on the far side of the island. From there, he send one team to hunt down the unknown gunman, immediately, and another to row back to the Flamingo, that night, and search it until the real treasure map is found. Jeff overhears half of that. Eventually everybody except Jeff falls asleep. He skooches himself over to an unguarded knife and cuts himself free, runs to the beach, gets to the skiff, rows out to the Flamingo, and climbs aboard. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * unseen gunman Antagonists: * mutineers: First Mate, Pedro, others Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle26 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad | Synopsis26 = A man with a very ill wife goes crazy and prevents her doctor from moving her into a hospital. Sandy Kean is called in and he breaks right in to the house to confront the man, who has a rifle and keeps shooting it. An opportunistic idiot news photographer follows Kean into the house; both are now the rifleman's prisoners. Kean humors him along and persuades him to put aside the rifle, then jumps him and wrests it away. The photographer uselessly stands around photographing. Sandy is pretty steamed about that, but then the guy tells him how good he's going to look in those photos on tomorrow's front page. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Antagonists: * maniac Other Characters: * doctor * photographer * wife Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 4". ** Number on cover is "No. 16". ** This is the first issue with a number on the cover. * Thrilling True Stories, by Creig Flessel, is absent from this issue, but returns in More Fun Comics #17. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Do You Know?: "Land Bridge Between Asia and Alaska" by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer ** "Fun Club" (2-page promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hubert, by Bill Patrick ** Just Suppose: "Henry VIII and Martin Luther" and "Andrew Jackson", (hypothetical historical scenarios) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer ** Pelion and Ossa: "Gold Gulch, Part 3", by Bill Carney ** Pincus by Vincent Sullivan ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Patrick. Mary's last name was spelled "Partrick" in all previous appearances of this feature. ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster have been signing their Doctor Occult stories as "Leger & Reuths"; this issue's story is signed as "Legar Reuths". * Russell Cole signs his Sam the Porter and Woozy Watts features as "Alger". * This issue Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as himself; up until now he's been signing them as "Mac Fergus". * The Three Musketeers play tennis in their story, which is . | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Resbian Affair, Part 3 online. }} Category:Christmas Category:Time Travel/Appearances